Some exercises are performed while lying down on a bench or seated. These exercises can be performed while holding or using supplemental exercise equipment, such as weights, resistance bands, exercise balls, etc. Benches or seats used when performing these exercises may be in a public facility, such as a gym, or a private facility, such as in home.